SUMMER WARS ROTBTD STYLE
by sweeettreat95
Summary: The story of this fanfic of Hiccup horrendous haddock III, a timid 11th grade math genius who is taken to burgess by 12th grade Merida Dunbroch to celebrate her great grandmother 90th birthday. However, he is falsely implicated in the hacking of a virtual word by a sadistic artificial intelligence named nightmare53. Hiccup must repair the damage done to it and find a way to stop
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMER WARS: ROTBTD STYLE.**

**HI! MY NAME IS SWEEETTREAT95! AS YOU KNOW IM A BEGINNGER IN FANFICTION SITE SO I LIKE TO SAY HELLO! AND HOPE EVERBODY LIKES IT!**

**SUMMERY: **The story of this fanfic of Hiccup horrendous haddock III, a timid 11th grade math genius who is taken to burgess by 12th grade Merida Dunbroch to celebrate her great grandmother 90th birthday. However, he is falsely implicated in the hacking of a virtual word by a sadistic artificial intelligence named nightmare53. Hiccup must repair the damage done to it and find a way to stop the rogue computer program from causing any further damage!

**Pairing: mericupp and jackunzel and other pairing couple.**

Chapter 1

**_Writer note: I do note own ROTBTD AND SUMMER WARS they are own by their owners!_**

**_Start up in ….. 3 ….. 2 …. 1_**

**_Welcome to the land of OZ ! _**

**_OZ is a virtual world where people can come together online to enjoy themselves. Reaching the land of OZ is a snap! Your personal computer, television or even your cellphone can take you to the land of OZ. now it time for you to experience OZ first hand. _**

**_First take a moment to create your own unique AVATAR! _**

**_It's the digital body you'll use as you explore OZ. _**

**_It's totally customizable. From clothing to hairstyle, the sky is the limit.  
Aww, what a cute avatar!  
Your personal information is safe, thanks to the most advanced encryption system known to man.  
You're free to enjoy OZ without a care in the world.  
Make sure to visit our mall, where you can buy all sorts of music, movies and cuisine.  
You can even purchase cars or real estate or book a vacation.  
If it's for sale, you'll find it here.  
We also host a wide array of specialty shops.  
Many real high-end fashion houses are represented within OZ.  
Dress your avatar in the hottest new styles!  
However, our most prized function is ease of communication.  
In OZ, all speech is universally translated in real time so people from around the globe can talk to each other.  
At present there are four million communities.  
Like sports? Go break a virtual sweat in any event you can imagine.  
We also offer unparalleled business connectivity.  
Corporations throughout the world maintain branches in OZ.  
You can even set up an office and cyber-commute.  
Many administrative agencies and local governments have opened service kiosks here.  
Use your avatar to pay your taxes or file documents with the push of a button.  
Last but not least, say hello to John and Yoko, the guardian angels of OZ.  
We're all so pleased to meet you.  
A world of friendship and fun awaits you.  
Travel to OZ today! _**

(Scene change where you see a time counting down to the next time change)

11:59:59 to 12:00:00

Next thing you know once the time change it show all the news broadcast.

**News announcer:**  
And now the news at noon for Monday, July 26th.  
Early this morning the Arawashi asteroid probe abandoned its prior path around the Sun and took up orbit around the Earth.  
Although the Arawashi has been plagued with malfunctions over the course of its mission, it's slated to release the capsule of the Matokawa asteroid core samples as scheduled.  
Meanwhile, in other news...

In other place where you see people in their avatar working for Oz and two avatar are talking among themselves about summer vacation…

**_Hiccup:_** I was so close to representing berk.

**_Fishlegs: _**You still depressed over that? Get over it.

**_Boss: _**All right, less chatting, more working! Do you hear me?

**_Fishlegs_**: Okay!

That said both avatar went back to work. And still depressed hiccup still went back talking to fishlegs still complaining about how he didn't get in Math Olympics because of his nervous situation.

**_Hiccup:_** **Right at the end, I choked.**

**_fishlegs:_** Seriously, let it go. All this moping you're doing is driving me nuts! Hey, let's choose a theme for this summer. How 'bout girls? Perfect, huh? Watermelon, fireworks, and girls, that's summer!

After fishlegs said that excitedly about what do in the summer. Hiccup well… he choose something else to do in the summer.

**_HICCUP_****:** I'll stick to watermelon and fireworks. Hey, it's been working for me so far.

( scene change where you see two boys working together on the computer doing maintenance checks on OZ.)

Hiccup and fishlegs still continuing talking about summer vacation when the door slams open to show a girl about their age with red wild messy curly hair and blue eyes scaring both boys stop with their work to see who it is and none other then their classmate merida who panting out of breath from running to find the two boy and asking them …

**_Merida_** : Hey, you want a job?

When she said the both boys were rather confuse of what she saying until fishlegs said…

**_fishlegs_**: Well, that's kinda what we're doing .

**_merida_**: you are?

**_Fishlegs_** : yeah. We run maintenance checks on OZ.

**_MERIDA_**: You work for OZ? Really? Awesome!

**_FISHLEGS_**: Nah, we're just part-time code monkeys. Pretty routine.

**_MERIDA_**: Well, it was worth a try. Darn it! Well that's it then.

I guess I'll just have to deal with it.

With that merida was feeling downcast until Hiccup said…

**_HICCUP_**: Hold on a second, Merida! Maybe I can help you.

With that said merida hope was risen up what hiccup said,

**_MERIDA_**: Really?

until fishlegs said …..

**_FISHLEGS_**: Hey, aren't you forgetting something?

With that said hiccups help was forgotten.

**_HICUPP_**: I guess he's right. I'm sorry, Merida.

Feeling downcast again merida said…

**_MERIDA_**: That's too bad. It's not even a real job! All you'd have to do is go on a trip out to the country with me.

When she said that fishlegs went ahead said…

**_FISHLEGS_**: Wait! I'll do it!

With that said, hiccup was rather confuse of what fishlegs said a moment ago until he said.

**_HICCUP_**: Huh? You just said ... Well, then, then get us both in!

When he said that merida said cheecky,

**_MERIDA_**: Two might get complicated.

With that both boys were kinda confuse…

**_HICCUP_** and **_FISHLEGS_**: Huh?

Until merida said…

**_MERIDA_**: All I need's one. So who's it gonna be?

**_Writer note: wow! So much writing well I tried my best and hope to here from you and hope you like it._**

**_Sweeettreat95 out!_**


	2. not chapter but info!

**_Not a chapter but who going to be in it._**

**_Hi everybody if you're wondering who going to be in this fanfic and just to let you here is the list who is in this fanfic…. And by letting you know the character from Disney and DreamWorks and other studios in this fanfic is related._**

**Let start who in here shall we….**

**1. Grandmother willow (Pocahontas) **I thought she will be perfect for the great grandma from summer wars.

**2. ** AND HER CHILDREN WILL BE:** north (rotg), count Dracula (hotel Transylvania), grandma fa (mulan) and her adopted child pitch (rotg).**

**3. **For** north** he has 3 boys who are:** bunny (ROTG), Flynn (tangled), jack (rotg).**

**4. Count** was hard to figure out who are going to be his kids so here it is: **mavis (hotel Transylvania), violet (the incredible) and Flynn Lockwood (cloudy with a chance of meatballs) and his cousin is snotlout (httyd).**

**5. **and for **grandma fa** I choose **ruffnut and tuffnut (HTTYD)**

**6. **AND NOW WHO MARRIED WHO! AND THEIR CHILDREN :

**BUNNY + TOOTH (ROTG) = JAMIE, SAPOHIE, BABYTOOTH (ROTG).**

**FLYNN + ASTRID(HTTYD)= JACK JACK (THE INCREDIBLE)**

**JACK + RAPUNZEL (TANGLED) = ANNA AND ELSA (FROZEN) ***yes I ship them as a family*.

**Violet +Wilbur (meet the Robison)**

**Mavis + Onceler (the lorax) = Norman ( paranorman)**

**Flynn Lockwood **who cousin and the overprotected cousin in summer wars is **snotlout (httyd).**

And last but not least the twins are** tuffnut and ruffnut (httyd).**


	3. Chapter 2 : meeting the family

Hello veiwers who are reading summer wars rotbtd style! Just letting you know im back writing the next chapter for this story! So I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 2: meeting family member**

**OZ! BOXING ARENIA!**

**CRAZYLOVE81**

**VS.**

**King Z_Hunter **

In the battle arena there stood a avatar ready to battle in the arena. The avatar stood tall wearing green long shirt with a brown pants and wearing a belt around his stomach and thigh while wearing armor on one side shoulder, on both arms and his feet and has black shaggy hair wearing a red ribbon and has his weapon is a ax that use for the battle.

With a determination on his face ready for the battle. His opponent first strike first with a light saber, while blocking every move his opponent strike, he punch his opponent in the face and him winning the game.

**Winner King Z_Hunter!**

His next opponent being a big man with two katana swords ready to strike Z_Hunter, until he kick his opponent in the stomach.. thus him winning again.

**Winner King Z_Hunter !**

Next his opponent being a big lobster shooting laser at while his running to him dodging every blast his shoot and while he was close he used his ax to hit his opponent with one stike thus leaving his opponent into a thousand pieces. And ..

**King Z_Hunter Wins Again !**

Once he deveats his opponets he push the botton claim he has won and has the world record of beating every opponent he defeat in 15 minutes.

(Scene change)

Hiccup is on his way to meet Mérida at the train station to go to dunbroch to visit her family. Upon arriving to the train station he spotted Merida texting on her iPhone. Merida meanwhile was texting her family member telling them that she was on her way. She spotted hiccup and call out to him.

**Merida**: Hiccup! Hey, I'm over here!

Hearing his name hiccup spotted her and rush to her.

**Hiccup**: Sorry I'm late.

**Merida**: You're right on time. I bet you that fishlegs would have taken all morning.

**Hiccup**: Whatever needs doing, just say the word and I'm on it.

**Merida**: Thanks a lot. For starters, how 'bout grabbing these?

Showing hiccup all the bags she bought with her for the trip.

**Hiccup**: Dunbroch City in Scotland?

He asked question while Merida was getting food at the station.

**Merida**: It's great-grandma's birthday party. Our relatives are coming in from all over the country and state, so we could use a little extra help.

While she paid for the food they on the next train to the next destination and while hiccup was opening his food he received from her and then Merida then ask...

**Merida**: So how are you going to represent berk anyway?

With what she said hiccup blush bashfully wonder how she found out about.

**Hiccup**: Huh?

Until she said,

**Merida**: fishlegs mentioned you came really close to representing berk in something. OH, come on! What's all the blushing about?

With that said she teased him seeing him blushing in shyness of what she said.

**Hiccup**: Well, I almost got to go to the Math Olympics this year.

When he said that she a surprised expression on her face when he said that.

**Merida**: Wait, Olympics? For math? Hey, you must be pretty good then, huh?

**Hiccup**: Good thing, because I suck at everything else...

**Merida**: Seriously? Then show me what you got!

Accepting the challenges he then ask Merida a question.

**Hiccup**: All right. Tell me both the year and the day that you were born.

**Merida**: Okay. It was on July 19th, 1992.

**Hiccup**: On a Sunday. That's what day of the week July 19th, 1992 was. It was a Sunday.

Surprised he answered the question and said when she was born.

**Merida**: You're saying you memorized all the dates?

**Hiccup**: No, I used modular arithmetic. So... did I get it right?

With what he said then Merida then said rather confuse for the answer.

**Merida**: Uh, I don't even know what day it was.

**Announce**: burgess! Next stop, burgess!

While arriving to burgess they were waiting for the next train to come and take them to their next destination.

**Merida**: My great-grandma's turning 90 in a couple of days. Crazy, huh?

**Hiccup** : She was born in 1920? Talk about a full life!

While waiting for the train to come. A familiar women with long blond hair that is braided with flowers wearing a pink summer dress with white sleeves and designed flats. And carrying a travel bag with cloths and other necessary she needed.

**Rapunzel**: Merida? Merida, it is you! My God!

Surprised Merida then yelled out excitely..

**Merida**: Aunt Rapunzel! It's been forever!

**Merida**, **Rapunzel**: I've missed you!

Right behind Rapunzel are two of her daughters one to at the age of 13, her name is Elsa and she has between the mix of silver and blond hair and has blue eyes with very little freckles and pale skin. She is wearing a summer dress with a jean jacket and white skirt with brown belt around her stomach with brown slip on shoes with shoelaces and her hair is straight on top the curly at the bottom. The other girl with the age of 11, Anna, she has strawberry blond hair and has similar eyes and has freckles and wearing a white summer dress with sleeves reaching till her elbow and similar shoes as her sister but white and her hair style with curls. While hi to their cousin Merida, the family went on the next train to their next destination.

And Rapunzel told hiccup about their family history.

**Rapunzel**: We dunbrochs go back 16 generations.

**Hiccup**: Wait, seriously?

**Rapunzel**: We have graves as far back as the highlands days.

We made a quite a bundle in the silk industry during the Meiji era. We were rolling in the cash! Then old Grandpa, rest his soul, managed to fritter all of it away!

Once they got off the train, they went to their transportation is the bus and merida spotted a fiqure and knew who it was and shouted.

**Merida**: Hey, Aunt Tooth!

Said the women who turn, who has tan skin with purple eyes and has short black hair and has purple highights and is wearing green hi-low dress with a white belt and wearing convers. And with her are two little girls, one baby that is in her arms and a 5 year blond girl with green eyes and the baby who likes her.

**Tooth**: Merida! Kid, we used to kick butt! These days we got nothing. No factories, no mines, not even a measly wholesale store!I still can't hardly believe it when I see Granny's New Year's cards pouring in. Big politicians and CEOs! Man, it's nuts!

While arriving to their destination they see a girl with blond hair that in braid and wearing jeans with rip on the thighs and wearing a dark blue convers and a jean jaket with a grey shirt. And with her a baby boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

**Astrid**: Welcome home!

**Merida**: Thanks, Astrid!

While walking up the hill to the house they are going, they give hiccup more history on their family.

**Astrid**: Yeah, maybe that's why Granny says such terrifying things sometimes, even now at the ripe old age of 90.

**Rapunzel**: It's that warrior blood, I'm telling ya.

**Tooth**: Oh, she's gonna have fun with you!

With what tooth said, they laugh of the joke she made. Meanwhile hiccup, stop to see where they live and couldn't believe of the place.

**Hiccup**: Whoa... they live here?

Upon seeing the home, it was more like a castle then a home and is a has a little green house and its near the forest and you can tell it has 10 bedroom and 5 restroom and a big back and front yard. And has steps to that leads to the house.

**Grandma** **FA**: You kids must be tired, coming all that way! Now, who wants some watermelon?

And all the kids replied with a …

**Anna, Elsa, jack-jack, Sophie, Baby tooth**: Watermelon, yay!

Upon arriving the front porch and saw a old Chinese women wearing a Chinese kimono and black shoes. And went up to her.

**Hiccup**: Uh, excuse me, ma'am. I just wanted to wish you the very best. Happy 90th birthday.

What he said shock both Merida and grandma Fa , until she replied with her eye twitching and replying with a chuckle of a embarrassment of her age.

**Grandma** **FA**: Uh... that's very sweet, but it's my mom's birthday.

While coming in to the castle and hiccup saw every armor of the family warriors and seeing sword and ax and spreas and shield. And a family symbol on the wall and all the armor and weapons.

**Hiccup**: Wow...

He was side track by looking out of the house and heard merida said to him.

**Merida**: Hiccup, come on!

Catching up with Merida and run up to catch up with her and following to her.

**Hiccup**: Right!

**Merida**: I know I should have mentioned this before, but when you meet my great-grandma, just go along with whatever I say.

With what she said he kind of uneasy and made him even nervous of what she said.

**Hiccup**: Okay...What are you gonna say?

**OMG WHAT WILL NEXT TIME ON SUMMER WARS ROTBTD SYTLE! **

**A/N: well hope you like this chapter and hope to you like.**

**And to see the outfits come see them on my Tumblr! And hope to hear from you! **

**SWEEETTREAT OUT !**


	4. Chapter 3 : SUSPRISED ?

**CHAPTER 3: SURPRISE!**

_**A/N: HELLO EVRYBODY HERE IS CHAPTER THREE AND HOPE YOU LIKE AND WOULD LIKE TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK. OK ON THE SHOW!**_

_**(LISTENING: TAKE ME HOME – CASH CASH)**_

A chess piece was put down on the chess board by an elderly hand. A women in her 90s was also reading a book and she has long grey hair the reach to her waist and has a light dark skin and wearing a short sleeves dress that reach to her ankles and wearing black Indian slippers and has browns eyes. She was about to move her piece when…

**Grandma Fa**: Mother.

**Grandmother Willow:** What is it?

When Merida run up to her great grandmother and gave her a hug.

**Merida**: I'm home, Granny!

**Grandmother Willow**: Oh! You came.

She said when she returned the hug. And then Merida said..

**Merida**: I missed you so much. Have you been feeling okay?

**Grandmother Willow**: Never better, dear.

**Merida**: I was worried. They told me you'd been sick.

**Grandmother Willow**: Summer heat. That's all. Stayed out too long in the sun.

**Merida**: That's a relief.

**Grandmother Willow**: Huh?

That when Grandmother Willow notice someone by the door waiting and then hiccup notice someone staring at him and saw it was the great grandmother.

**Hiccup**: Um, hello.

As he began to walk on the couch seated in corner by the desk and sat next to Merida.

**Merida**: Remember what I promised?

**Grandmother Willow**: Th-that's the boy?

**Merida**: Yep, Hiccup horrendous haddock III.

That when hiccup started to introduce him selves …

**Hiccup**: Er, pleased to meet you. Merida and I are both in the physics club at school, so when she asked me …

Until, what shock him most, merida said suddenly…

**Merida**: Yeah, so, we're going out.

**Hiccup**: Huh?

**Grandmother Willow**: Going out?

**Hiccup**: What ar …

**Merida**: Yeah. Hiccup's my fiancé actually.

Hiccup couldn't believe what she was saying…

**Hiccup**: What?

and grandmother Willow couldn't believe her eldest great granddaughter was saying.

**Grandmother Willow**: Fiancé?

**Merida**: Yep, fiancé.

**Grandmother Willow**: Well then …

**Merida**: So, I brought him home like I said I would.

A confuse Hiccup was rather shock and scared of what Merida was saying and then he said …

**Hiccup:**Um, Merida? What the heck is going on?

Until Grandmother Willow said with a determine face and then said to hiccup strongly..

**Grandmother Willow**: Hiccup.

**Hiccup**:Uh-huh?

**Grandmother Willow**: This great-granddaughter of mine is no pushover. Are you man enough to make my Merida happy?

**Hiccup**: Huh? Oh! Er, maybe, um, well …

Annoyed with answers then said to hiccup more strongly..

**Grandmother Willow**: I'm asking you if you're man enough.

Hiccup Feeling nervous and was sweating trying answering the question.

**Hiccup**: Er, yeah.

But then grandmother willow then ask..

**Grandmother Willow**: Are you sure?

Then Hiccup added with a ….

**Hiccup**: Yeah, I… guess.

But what shock him of what she said…

**Grandmother Willow**: Man enough to die for her?

Then hiccup replied with a shock face and then a determine face and replied…

**Hiccup**: I… yes.

Satisfied with his answer grandmother Willow smiled and laugh showing her two front tooth...

**Grandmother Willow**: Lucky girl! Here, Merida.

The she went to her cabinet and about to give Merida something.

**Merida**: What is it?

Then Grandmother Willow out a dress with blue and gold.

**Grandmother Willow**: Congrats.

**Merida**: Ah, the morning glory dress! Oh, thank you.

Getting up Grandmother Willow went to hiccup and bowed to him respectfully

**Grandmother Willow**: Hiccup, please enjoy your stay. I am much honored to meet you.

Realizing what she doing hiccup got up franticly and bowed to the elderly women.

**Hiccup**: No, the honor's all mine! Thank you for your hospitality.

_(scene change)_

Hiccup and Merida went outside and while hiccup wanted answers.

**Merida**: I'm sorry.

She bowed and hiccup was rather upset she didn't tell him the truth..

**Hiccup**: I can't do it.

**Merida**: Come on! It's the easiest part-time job in the world.

**Hiccup**: I can't do it!

He said franticly and Merida continue of what she saying..

**Merida**: Just pretend you're my boyfriend, okay? Granny and the rest of the family have to think we're a couple.

**Hiccup**: N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-no, absolutely not! Merida, I've never even taken a girl out on a date.

Then Merida took his hand and he began blush really hard and I believe can hardly breathe..

**Merida**: I don't wanna let Granny down. I'm not trying to trick everyone, but they said she was really sick, so I told her she couldn't die before she met my awesome boyfriend, AKA you.

So you'll help me, right?

Then hiccup said bashfully …

**Hiccup**: Yeah. I guess I can help out.

**Merida**: Oh, you're the greatest! Okay. Then from now on you should act really lovey-dovey around me.

That made hiccup blush evening more …

**Hiccup**: Huh?

And then she add more to say…

**Merida**: And I've got your backstory.

**Hiccup**: Wait … what?

And then told him, his back story ..

**Merida**: Your family is old, you're going to Berk U, and you just spent a year in America. Pretty much sums it up.

**Hiccup**: Old family, Berk U, studying abroad...

But, but that's the exact opposite of me!

**Merida**: So we're good?

**Hiccup**: No, we're not good!

**Merida**: Uh-uh？

**Hiccup**: No!

**Merida**: What happened to "whatever needs doing..."? It's only four days. As soon as we are gone, I'll tell 'em we broke up. Pretty please!

Then hiccup gave in and accepting the fake boyfriend and going the flow of what going on.

**A/N: grandmother willow finally came! And I am proud that I finish and will be posting more soon and also check my other stories. Well its late time for me to rest and I hope you guys have a good day! Follow/Review!**

**SWEEETREAT OUT!**


End file.
